Primary outgrowth of human glomeruli containing mixed populations of epithelial cells, mesangial cells, and endothelial cells were infected with a recombinant adenovirus 5-simian virus 40. Foci of transfected cells arose which are being isolated and characterized. These cell lines all exhibit nuclear staining for the SV40 large T antigen, and immunoprecipitation revealed bands characteristic for large T antigen. Epithelial cells have been obtained in large numbers, and can be passaged.